Pokemon adventures
by Darkpulser
Summary: This is my first story and I hope you guys/girls like it
1. The plot

**this is my first story and if it is liked I will make more. Darkpulser.**

is it ready. Yes master. Good soon the Pokemon world shall feel my wrath!

Meanwhile...

I can't wait to get to dark stone city and win my next badge said ash pika pika said Pikachu. there it is dark stone city! Said ash **!Crash!** a pokemon jumped out of the bushes and accidentally hit ash. ash got up and imediantly recognised the pokemon it was keldeo! Soon cobalion, virizion and terakion got there. Ash? what are you doing here quick hide said keldeo. After a while a man stood on a machine shaped like a metagross he looked around and said where are you swords of justice I know your here (5 minutes went by) fine then I guess you need some persuasion said the man come out or I kill this innocent defenceless eevee you have 20 seconds to make your ch... Hey over here keldeo shouted drop the eevee you fell for that, say good bye to this eevee and you swords of justice Will be mine aggron, metagross, tyranitar, Electrivire and magmortar attack that leaves me to kill this eevee no you won't you will be fighting me said ash pikachu use thunderbolt said ash but the thunder bolt turned and hit a rypherior. rypherior use rock wrecker pikachu you okay grr you'll pay for this said ash just take the eevee I don't care let's get out of here said the man oh and by the way my name is nexus.


	2. The reunion

**i don't own any of the characters except for nexus and his robot servents hope you enjoy part 2. Darkpulser**

(after Ash went to the pokemon Center) Ash and the swords of justice met up in a cave on the edge of the city Ash had a few questions to ask. Who was that guy said Ash nexus is the most evil man to exist he and his robot army kill all first evouloution pokemon because he thinks their weak he only likes final evouloution pokemon said Virision. He plans to rule the world by sending out a ray that was made by some scientists called Zero and Colress you know them well don't you ash said Keldeo. Well anyway what the ray will do is that it will clone any pokemon but this clone will be a stronger then the original they will also be evil said terrakion. He wants to catch us since we're the most good pokemon and since were so good they will be really evil because the gooder the pokemon the eviler the clone said Cobalion. we have to stop him no matter what said ash pika pika said pikachu. Let's do this said everyone except for pikachu which said pika pikachu.

**and that is the storyline next chapter will be the main story.**


	3. Training for the attack

**Chapter 3 is here IMPORTANT NOTE:all of Ash's pokemon except for pikachu are made up since I set the plot in a different region i but this note in so people don't ask questions like what's a grifftree some of the moves are made up as well.I hope people enjoy this chapter cause now we are getting into the long chapters. Darkpulser**

* * *

how long till we get their said Ash, he was tired and hungry from walking all day, we're here the swords of justice training grounds Said Keldeo, me and Terrakion will go get berries you stay here and train, training is going to be needed a lot against this villain said Cobalion, ok Virizion let's battle said Keldeo, I guess I could use some training too,go grifftree, go psyldead, grifftree use spike tornado, psyldead use psyco death !boom! the clash of the two powerful attacks made a humongous explosion!

* * *

did you here that computer A1 said nexus, yes master said computer A1, sounds like some swords are trying to give us their location said nexus, computer S7 track the position of that explosion said nexus, co-ordinates tracked to X76 Y49 Z53 said computer S7, good said nexus, main computer said nexus, yes master said the main computer speed leap to co-ordinates X76 Y49 Z53 said nexus, your wish is my command said the main computer we will be there in a short second said the main computer Ah I already see them said nexus, (nexus rushed over to the microphone connected to the speakers on the bottom of his spaceship.)surrender now swords of justice or die said nexus, we would die no matter what option we choose well you don't have a choice said nexus, all of a sudden a white beam appeared behind Ash,Virision and Keldeo and knocked them out good job magnazone now let's put these swords of justice and hardheaded rushed Pokemon trainer in a cage, I don't think so, who is it said nexus, you didn't catch all of us said cobalion, Cobalion released his sword and knocked out magnazone, darn you fool said nexus, grrr you may have beaten me this time but not sent time said nexus, nexus quickly said main computer speed jump to headquarters yes master said the main computer, is everyone okay said Cobalion, yeah said Ash, Keldeo and Virizion hey where's terrakion said Ash, he's still in the woods getting food said Cobalion I'm back said terrakion terrakion looked at their bruises and said did I miss something.


	4. The plan

this chapter is not yet ready but will be finished soon


End file.
